


Let It Go

by Mrojam



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Frozen (Disney Movies) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrojam/pseuds/Mrojam
Summary: Julie cannot rage-watch Star Wars again. She needs the guys to let it go.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this little drabble on my Tumblr a while ago. It's fluffy and silly, but all I could think about one night was the fact that sweet Reggie had never seen Frozen and that boy would LOVE IT. Plus the subtext for Elsa... Alex would be into it too. And thus this fluff-flop was born.

Julie Molina loved movies.

Everyone knew she loved music, of course. But people often forgot that a really good movie has a really good score. That was one of the things her mother had taught her- music shares emotions, tells a story, connects people, no matter the setting- Rock Concerts, pianos in a theater, or orchestrations swelling though speakers scattered around the studio.

Much like the way the latest Star Wars movie was sounding right now.

She’d tried to ignore it. After all, the guys of Sunset Curve had been dead and missed out of twenty-five years of stuff.

Plus, to a group of seventeen year old boys, the fact that Star Wars had come back not once, but twice, and killed Han Solo, and introduced Jar Jar Binks… well, it was a lot. And so she was trying to be understanding about why Alex and Reggie were sprawled around the television with her DisneyPlus account pulled up, critiquing Kylo Ren and Rey slashing at each other with lightsabers in the rain. But she had a headache, probably from the calculus homework she’d been working on for what felt like a lifetime.

“…He’s a Darth Vader rip-off. Basically, they took the awesomeness of Darth Vader and his shiny helmet and tried to stick it on this whiny kid-” Reggie was complaining again as Alex nodded. Even annoyed, Julie couldn’t help but smile at them. She knew them well enough now to know that Alex was one hundred percent not listening.

“Alex.” She called his name, watching as he chewed on his lower lip, lost in thought. “Hey. Alex? Alex!”

He shot up from where he was lounging on the floor, blonde hair falling in his eyes. “Huh? What? Sorry. What’s going on?”

“Are you okay? You seem- well, maybe more anxious then normal.” Julie asked.

Reggie chimed in. “Yeah man, I’m not even sure you’re watching this.”

Alex shook his head. “I’m sorry, guys. I was just thinking about something I said to Willie. It was probably the wrong thing. And now he thinks I’m even more of a loser. And that’s impressive considered I died because of a bad hot dog.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Reggie said, trying to lay a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “And if it was, you can always just blame it on like, death brain, or something.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, it couldn’t have been that bad.” Julie smiled at the drummer, who was overthinking his interesting little relationship with the ghostly skateboarder. “And if it was, just be cool and move on. You know? Like Queen Elsa, just let it go.” She wiggled a little dance and giggled at her bad joke. She and her mom loved making Frozen related puns. Mostly because Carlos had been obsessed when the first movie came out and the music drove her dad insane. She hadn’t gotten the guts up to sit through the original, or watch Frozen 2. 

“Who’s Queen Elsa?” Alex asked. That stopped Julie in her tracks. 

“Oh my god.” She gasped. “You’ve been dead for twenty-five years.”

“We know. Alex cried that whole time.” Reggie said.

“Reggie. Seriously, it didn’t feel like twenty-five years, so like don’t-“

“Ap-pa-pa” Julie held up her hands to stop the guys from going off on a tangent. “You’ve been dead for twenty-five years. You’ve never seen Frozen.”

Reggie looked confused. “I mean, we seemed frozen for the twenty-five years- Hey! I was watching that!”

Julie plopped herself down on the sofa, clicking the remote to the main page. “Not anymore, you’re not. We’re watching Frozen. Right now.”

“Is this a princess movie? Cause I love The Little Mermaid as much as the next guy, but I’m not sure-“

Julie cut Alex off with a wave of her hand.

“Trust me. This is not an ordinary Disney princess movie. You’ve missed a lot, boys.” The title page popped up, and Julie hit play, as the image of Elsa and Anna faded into the Walt Disney Castle logo with Norwegian rhythmic vocalization echoing in the background, the film began. As soon as the music started, both boys’ eyes were glued to the screen. And by the time the ice harvesters and baby Kristoff and Sven appeared, she knew they were hooked.

Julie had seen this movie hundreds of times. But watching Alex and Reggie’s faces as they saw it for the first time was probably going to be her favorite time watching it. 

* * *

“The sky’s awake. So I’m awake” Anna flopped over her sister dramatically. Reggie’s eyes were wide. He was definitely an Anna.

“Did she die?” He gasped as Anna got hit by Elsa’s ice beams. They rushed her to the trolls. “TALKING ROCKS.”

Alex watched silently as Elsa locked herself away from the world.

* * *

“This is how I feel like when Rey doesn’t answer me.” Reggie mumbled during “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?”.

Julie looked over. “Why would my dad answer you?”

“Ummm, you see- oh see, that’s a better death than hot dogs!” Julie looked back at the screen, to see Anna sitting back to the door for the funeral. For a second her breath caught in her throat. She remembered Carlos, sitting outside her door, waiting for her to come downstairs for the funeral. But it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. And by the time Anna showed up on screen waking up a mess, Julie actually giggled along with the guys. 

* * *

When the screen turned to the mountain top, and the first notes of “Let It Go” started, the guys’ eyes were the size of dinner plates. Reggie’s jaw was slightly dropped open and Alex was holding his breath. Julie grinned. Reggie looked exactly like Carlos had the first time they’d watched the movie in the theater. Julie’d looked over to see what face her mother was making and she was just watching Julie and Carlos watch the movie. Just like she was watching the guys now. And for a second, Julie felt just a little closer to her mom.

“Julie?” Reggie pulled Julie out of her wandering mindset without even looking up at her. His chin in his hands, laying on his stomach, feet crossed at the ankles, he was clearly enthralled. “This is better than country music.” 

* * *

Luke poofed into the studio a while later, surprised to find Julie sitting at the piano, playing as Alex and Reggie had shirts tied around their necks like capes and the three of them screaming “Let It Go” at the top of their lungs.

“What the heck did I miss?”


End file.
